Mistletoe
by Matryoshka Boo
Summary: Dan di sana, dua makhluk itu terperangkap di bawah mistletoe. Sebuah kesialan atau keberuntungan? Rose/Scorpius. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer :** I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

**Summary :** Dan di sana, dua makhluk itu terperangkap di bawah mistletoe. Sebuah kesialan atau keberuntungan? Rose/Scorpius. Oneshot.

* * *

**Mistletoe**

Minggu pertama Desember. Dan butiran putih salju tampak mulai berjatuhan di luar kastil Hogwarts, membuat udara di sekitarnya menjadi dingin. Namun tampaknya tidak begitu di perpustakaan. Meski badai salju sekalipun, perpustakaan Hogwarts tetap terasa hangat.

Dan di salah satu pojokan, diterangi cahaya lampu kekuningan, Rose Weasley tengah menggoreskan pena bulunya dengan kecepatan luar biasa di atas perkamennya. Sesekali dia membolak-balik halaman buku referensi tebal di hadapannya, mencari-cari informasi yang dia perlukan.

"Ayolah, tinggal satu paragraf lagi," gumamnya, sambil meregangkan kedua tangan yang sudah dua jam dia gunakan untuk menulis. Meski esai Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu masih dikumpulkan dua minggu lagi, tetap saja Rose tidak mau menunda-nundanya lagi. Tipikal ibunya.

Setelah menambahkan beberapa goresan, dimasukkannya pena bulu ke dalam botol tinta dengan dramatis, lalu diangkatnya perkamen itu, membacanya lagi, siapa tahu ada yang kurang atau salah tulis.

"Yah, sempurna." Digulungnya perkamen itu dan dimasukkan ke dalam tas dengan hati-hati, lalu dia mengembalikan buku pinjamannya ke atas rak, dan dibereskannya barang-barangnya yang masih berantakan di atas meja dengan sekali ayunan tongkat.

Jam besar Hogwarts berdentang 6 kali. Saatnya makan malam.

Rose segera bergegas keluar dari perpustakaan dengan beberapa buku di tangannya. Koridor lantai empat terlihat begitu sepi. Mungkin semua anak sudah ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam. Rose mempercepat langkahnya karena tidak ingin tertinggal.

Dia menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri tentang tugas-tugas sebelum liburan saat menuruni tangga lantai dua. Dia setengah berlari sekarang, dan dia tidak sempat mengerem ketika di hadapannya ada sebentuk bayangan hitam yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Ouch!" teriak Rose dan sosok di depannya itu bersamaan. Mereka sama-sama terjungkal.

Rose mengelus-elus pantatnya yang terasa sakit karena dia jatuh terduduk, sementara orang yang dia tabrak merutuk pelan dan kembali berdiri. Dia berbalik.

"Hei! Lihat-lihat dong—" orang itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Oh, ternyata si Gadis Weasley ya? Apa matamu sudah rabun? Kebanyakan membaca?"

Rose menatap orang itu, mulai dari ujung kakinya, perlahan ke atas, hingga akhirnya dia menatap sepasang mata kelabunya. Dia berjengit saat sadar siapa dia.

"Kurasa kau membutuhkan kacamata sekarang," lanjutnya sarkastis.

"Oh, diamlah Malfoy!" Rose segera bangkit dan membereskan buku-buku dan perkamennya yang berserakan, lalu berjalan menjauh. "Aku sedang buru-buru, jadi—Aww!" Rose terdorong ke belakang, seolah baru saja menabrak dinding yang tidak terlihat.

"Hei! Apa ini!" Rose mulai meraba-raba dinding tak terlihat itu. Khawatir, dia menoleh ke Scorpius di belakangnya. Wajah Scorpius memucat dan ekspresi horor terlihat jelas di sana.

"Ti—tidak mungkin..."

"Tidak mungkin apa?" tanya Rose tidak sabar. Tiba-tiba otaknya bekerja dan dia dapat menangkap apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia mendongak, dan mendapati apa yang dia harap tidak pernah dia temui di sekolah ini.

Di sana, di dinding tempat mereka berada, tergantung seuntai daun mistletoe.

Mulutnya ternganga lebar, dan dia menatap daun yang tergantung itu dengan tidak percaya, berkali-kali mengucek matanya, berharap itu hanya imajinasinya saja. Ternyata tidak. Bagaimana sampai dia tidak melihatnya tadi? Padahal seharian tadi dia sudah berusaha menghindari tempat yang ada daun-daun itu, karena kedua sepupunya, Fred dan James tak juga menyerah untuk menjebaknya agar dia berada di bawah daun Mistletoe bersama anak-anak aneh.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kenapa harus aku yang terjebak di tradisi konyol ini. Bersama KAU!" teriak Rose, menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Scorpius dengan geram.

"Hei, kau pikir aku senang terkurung di sini bersamamu?"

"Kalau begitu lakukan sesuatu!"

"Memangnya aku bisa melakukan apa? Daun itu sudah diberi mantra tahu! Dan...dan... kita hanya bisa keluar kalau... eww... Aku tak bisa membayangkan melakukannya denganmu." Scorpius memasang tampang jijik.

"Sudahlah. Minggir." Rose mengeluarkan tongkatnya. Bersiap-siap melancarkan mantra.

"Oi, apa yang kau—"

"BOMBA—hmph!" Sebelum Rose sempat menyelesaikan mantranya, Scorpius membekap mulutnya. Rose memberontak marah dan akhirnya menggigit tangan Scorpius.

Scorpius mengibas-ibaskan tangannya yang sekarang terasa pedih berdenyut-denyut karena gigitan Rose. Dia dapat melihat sebuah bekas merah berbentuk setengah lingkaran di dekat pangkal ibu jarinya.

"Aww... sakit tahu," rintih Scorpius, meringis kesakitan.

"Salahmu sendiri, kenapa membekapku seperti itu."

"Kalau tidak kuhentikan, kau malah akan terlempar, bodoh."

"Yeah, tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba?" Rose menghela nafas, lalu duduk sejauh mungkin dari Scorpius—meski itu hanya satu meter—dan menyelonjorkan kakinya. Entah kenapa sepatunya tiba-tiba menjadi objek yang menarik. Bahkan debu yang menempel pun jadi terlihat jelas. Rose mengusap-usap sepatu flat Mary Jane-nya itu.

"Jadi... apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Scorpius datar.

Rose menatap Scorpius tajam. "Yang jelas, jangan harap aku akan mau menciummu."

"Well, kalau begitu, kita tunggu saja sampai bantuan datang," Scorpius duduk bersila dan melipat kedua lengannya dengan arogan.

Selama beberapa menit, mereka hanya terdiam. Rose sibuk membolak-balik buku yang dia bawa. Tidak benar-benar membaca. Hanya mencari kesibukan agar tidak perlu bicara dengan Scorpius. Dan Scorpius, karena tidak ada yang bisa dikerjakan, dia hanya memutar tongkatnya di sela-sela jemarinya, atau mengamati kukunya seolah itu hal paling menarik yang pernah dia temui.

Scorpius mulai tidak tahan didiamkan seperti itu.

"Kurasa, selama hampir lima tahun kita sekolah di sini, baru kali ini kita berada sedekat ini, eh?" katanya sambil lalu, berusaha memecah kesunyian.

Rose melirik sekilas ke arahnya, berusaha membaca ekspresi di wajahnya. Kemudian dia kembali membolak-balik bukunya sambil berkata lirih tak berminat, "Yeah, kurasa begitu."

Sunyi lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Malfoy. Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan di sini tadi? Menunggu di bawah mistletoe dan berharap si gadis Zabini itu lewat dan terperangkap bersamamu? Kurasa dia masih di perpustakaan, aku tadi melihatnya," kata Rose dengan seringaian dan tatapan mencela di wajahnya. Dia sempat melihat Eleanora Zabini—putri Blaise Zabini dan Pansy Parkinson—tadi, di perpustakaan. Dan dia tahu kalau Scorpius dan Eleanora berpacaran sejak tahun keempat.

Scorpius menoleh cepat, wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit memerah. "Ap-apa? Hei, tentu saja tidak! Lagipula, kami—aku dan Elle sudah putus musim panas lalu."

Rose sedikit terperanjat mendengarnya. Agak ragu juga dia bertanya. "Putus? Bagaimana bisa? Kulihat kalian tampaknya akur-akur saja. Setidaknya, sejauh yang aku tahu..."

"Yeah, ada sedikit masalah antara keluarga kami."

Rose tidak berani berkata lebih jauh lagi, karena pertanyaannya tadi sepertinya mengarah ke hal yang cukup pribadi. Jadi dia melanjutkan membaca, err... membolak-balik bukunya.

Sunyi lagi. Mereka bahkan bisa mendengar bunyi derak sendok-garpu yang beradu dengan piring di Aula. Aroma makanan pun kadang-kadang terbawa angin sampai ke tempat mereka. Membuat perut mereka makin keroncongan.

* * *

Aroma ayam panggang, daging asap, dan salad kentang dapat tercium di seluruh Aula Besar, yang sudah dihiasi dengan pohon Natal di sepanjang dinding dan dekorasi-dekorasi Natal yang gemerlapan. Murid-murid terlihat makan dengan tenang, meski banyak anak perempuan yang berbisik-bisik membicarakan pesta dansa yang akan diadakan sebelum liburan nanti, rencana membeli gaun di Hogsmeade, atau sekedar menggosip.

Albus Potter mendatangi kakaknya dan menepuk pundaknya dengan keras, membuatnya tersedak.

"Eh, maaf mengagetkanmu James. Kau lihat Rosie? Sejak sore tadi aku mencari-carinya di asrama dan dia tidak ada. Aku juga sudah tanya Hugo, dan dia tidak tahu. Dan sekarang dia tidak ikut makan malam. Apa jangan-jangan dia diculik Troll? Atau...atau..."

"Sudahlah Al," kata James sambil mengambil sepotong paha ayam lagi dari piring besar di depannya. "Mana mungkin sih ada Troll di sini? Mungkin dia sedang di perpustakaan, seperti biasanya," lanjutnya sambil menggigit paha ayam itu.

"Oh, jadi begitu ya? Tapi setelah makan nanti kita cari dia ya? Aku khawatir soalnya... Kau mau kan? Ayolah," pinta Albus agak memaksa.

"Ya ya ya. Nanti kubantu mencari." James mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan sebal. "Tapi sekarang biarkanlah aku menghabiskan ayam-ayam ini dulu, oke? Mereka sudah menunggu untuk dimakan." Kali ini James mengambil dua potong paha ayam sekaligus. Albus tersenyum puas dan kembali ke tempat duduknya bersama anak-anak Gryffindor kelas 5 yang lain.

Albus buru-buru menghabiskan makan malamnya, dan setelah selesai, dia segera menghampiri James lagi dan menyeretnya keluar Aula, tidak mempedulikan rontaan kakaknya yang baru saja ingin mengambil puding jagung sebagai makanan penutup.

"Ayolah, James. Kau sudah janji kan mau bantu mencari?" tanya Albus memelas saat James menarik paksa lengannya dari genggaman adiknya.

"Ya, tapi aku bilang kan setelah AKU selesai makan, bukan KAU selesai makan," gerutunya sebal saat berjalan keluar pintu ek mendahului Albus.

"Kalau menunggumu selesai makan sih, sama saja tidak pernah selesai," gumam Albus lirih agar tidak didengar kakaknya.

"Aku bisa dengar itu," sahut James galak, membuat Albus berjengit. "Memangnya ada apa sih dengan Rose, yang membuatmu begitu khawatir, eh?"

"Umm, yah. Sebenarnya aku punya sedikit masalah dengan PR Herbologi yang harus dikumpulkan besok." Albus nyengir.

Tiba-tiba James berhenti mendadak, sehingga Albus menabrak punggungnya.

"Ada apa, James? Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti seperti itu?"

"Sssttt... Lihat itu," kata James lirih sambil menunjuk ke arah tangga. Albus menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat apa yang ditunjuk James. Dan di sana, di dekat tangga, ada dua orang duduk terpuruk, di bawah daun mistletoe.

"Ya, aku lihat. Ada yang terperangkap di bawah mistletoe. Apa yang salah? Sudahlah. Tinggalkan saja mereka, biar mereka bisa menyelesaikan urusannya. Ayo kita cari—."

"Dasar bodoh. Kau tidak lihat siapa yang ada di bawah daun itu?" Albus menatap kakaknya, yang pipinya menggembung menahan tawa. Lalu kembali menyipitkan matanya ke arah dua orang itu. Kali ini dia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Sebuah kepala pirang dan kepala dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah.

"Itu... itu Rosie, kan? Tapi kenapa dia bisa ada di sana? Dengan Scorpius Malfoy lagi. Bukannya dari tadi siang kau selalu berusaha menjebaknya tapi gagal? Apa ini ulahmu lagi James?" tuduh Albus, dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Bukan. Ini bahkan sama sekali tak terpikirkan olehku. Kau tahu apa yang Paman Ron katakan pada Rose? Saat mengantarnya ke King's Cross di tahun pertama kalian dulu?" dia menyeringai jahil.

"Entahlah. Semacam... tidak boleh terlalu ramah dengan Malfoy atau apa begitu?" Albus berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Tepat sekali. Dan itu memberiku ide, Al."

Albus menatap kakaknya dengan curiga.

James mengeluarkan tongkatnya dari saku celana. "Accio—"

* * *

"Kurasa kau mewarisi sifat ibumu, ya? Siapa namanya? Worm... Herm... Ah, Hermione, bukan? Kudengar dia penyihir terpintar?" tebak Scorpius asal.

Kali ini Rose menutup buku yang sedang dia baca dan meletakkannya di pangkuan. "Well, bukannya bermaksud sombong, tapi kurasa memang begitu. Dari mana kau tahu tentang ibuku?"

"Yeah, sebenarnya bukan hal yang penting. Tapi ayahku pernah bercerita tentang ibumu yang tahu-segala itu, lalu si Potter dan Weasley—ayahmu. Dan mereka dinamai Trio Emas atau apa, dan kekacauan-kekacauan yang mereka buat selama sekolah di sini. Kurasa seru juga kehidupan mereka di sini."

Rose tersenyum mendengarnya. Benar juga si pucat ini. Dia juga sering mendengar cerita tentang kehidupan Mum dan Dad-nya dan Paman Harry saat masih besekolah di Hogwarts. Bagaimana tingkah laku mereka, bagaimana mereka berperang dengan Pangeran Kegelapan. Dan berbagai kenekatan yang mereka lakukan.

Dan kini mereka terdiam lagi. Larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau yakin tidak mau menciumku, Weasley?" tanya Scorpius iseng sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Atau kau mau anak-anak memergoki kita terjebak di bawah mistletoe sialan ini setelah mereka keluar dari aula nanti? Bayangkan saja. Satu sekolah akan melihat kita terkurung di sini. Dan jujur, aku sudah sangat lapar dan ingin segera makan malam." Scorpius memilin-milin tongkatnya.

Rose bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempatnya, berusaha menimbang-nimbang ucapan Scorpius barusan. Sekali lagi, dengan enggan dia mengakui bahwa si pucat ini benar. Lebih baik menciumnya saat tidak ada orang sama sekali daripada harus dilihat satu sekolah.

Rose menghela napas panjang. "Well, jika itu satu-satunya jalan..."

Dan mereka berdiri, berpandang-pandangan. Tatapan ragu terlihat jelas di wajah mereka. Scorpius menatap lekat-lekat Rose, seolah ingin meyakinkan dirinya. Dilingkarkannya kedua lengannya ke pinggang Rose dan dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Tunggu!" desis Rose, membekap mulut Scorpius dengan tangannya. "Kau janji tidak akan mengatakan ini pada siapapun kan?" tanya Rose tajam. Scorpius hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Oke, lanjutkan," Rose melepas tangannya dari mulut Scorpius.

Scorpius makin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Eeep, tunggu!" potong Rose lagi, berusaha memundurkan kepalanya sejauh mungkin. Scorpius memasang tampang sebal karena terus diinterupsi. "Jika sampai ada gosip yang menyebar tentang hal ini, akan kucekik kau sampai mati!" ancam Rose dengan tatapan mematikannya.

Scorpius menelan ludah dan mengangguk gugup.

"Teruskan," pinta Rose, yang kedengarannya lebih seperti perintah. Dan Scorpius kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Tinggal beberapa inchi lagi.

"Tunggu tunggu tunggu!" Rose memotong lagi. Membuat Scorpius makin sebal, dia mengangkat alisnya, bertanya-tanya. "Umm, tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma gugup saja. . Sudahlah, lanjutkan."

Scorpius menyeringai mendengar ucapannya barusan. Meski dia mengucapkannya dengan cepat tanpa jeda, dia tahu apa maksudnya. Jadi ini ciuman pertamanya ya? Dia tertawa dalam hati dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya saat lagi-lagi Rose menginterupsi. Kesabarannya sudah benar-benar habis.

"Apa lagi sih?" tanya Scorpius jengkel.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja... biarkan aku yang memulai."

Rose memegang kedua pipi Scorpius dan menutup mata, sekaligus menutup jarak di antara kedua wajah mereka. Scorpius terkejut pada awalnya. Tapi akhirnya dia mulai rileks dan membalasnya. Dia bisa merasakan Rose begitu gugup karena tangan yang menyentuh pipinya itu dingin berkeringat dan gemetar.

Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena Scorpius merasakan kedua tangan yang memegang pipinya itu perlahan turun dan melingkari lehernya. Rupanya Rose sudah mulai tenang.

Sementara berbagai pikiran tengah berkecamuk dalam benak Rose.

_'Merlin, apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa tadi harus kubilang "aku yang ingin memulai"? Pasti kedengarannya konyol sekali. Ah, dasar bodoh. Sudahlah. Ternyata begini ya rasanya? Tapi hei, apa itu tadi? Petir? Di luar kan tidak hujan. Lalu apa itu? Suara orang cekikikan dalam kepalaku? Apa aku mulai gila?'_

Akhirnya mereka saling melepaskan diri. Dan suara tawa langsung meledak dari samping mereka, suara tawa menyebalkan yang sangat Rose kenal. Dengan was-was mereka menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Dan di sana, dengan satu tangan memegang kamera dan tangan lain memegangi perutnya, James tertawa sampai matanya berair. Dan di sampingnya, Albus hanya nyengir dengan wajah bersalah pada Rose.

"James! Apa yang—" wajah Rose memerah begitu melihat James mengibas-ngibaskan selembar foto yang baru saja keluar dari kamera. "Apa itu, James! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!" teriak Rose marah.

James berhenti tertawa dan berdehem, meski seringaian masih tertempel di wajahnya.

"Aku ingin tahu apa pendapat Paman Ron jika dia melihat foto ini. Kecuali kau mau membelinya. Kurasa 30 Galleon saja cukup."

Dan James berlari ke Aula Besar saat Rose berusaha merebut foto itu. Albus hanya terbengong-bengong melihat tingkah saudaranya itu.

Rose menoleh pada Al dan berteriak dengan sengit, "Al! Jangan cuma diam saja! Bantu aku mengejar kakakmu!"

Dan dengan kikuk Al ikut mengejar. Meninggalkan Scorpius sendirian di sana. Scorpius yang melihat tas dan buku-buku Rose tertinggal, langsung merapikannya dan membawanya ke Aula. Dan di depan pintu dia bertemu dengan Rose yang terengah-engah.

"Bagaimana? Kau dapat fotonya?" tanya Scorpius, menyerahkan tas Rose.

"Terima kasih. Tidak, aku tidak dapat. Tapi paling tidak aku berhasil menghancurkan kamera konyolnya. Dia curang, menyelipkan foto itu ke dalam celananya dan ngotot minta 30 Galleon," Rose memutar bola matanya. "Dia sungguh kekanak-kanakkan! Tak akan sudi kuberikan padanya uang sebanyak itu. Pasti akan dia pakai untuk membeli barang-barang dari toko Paman George. Awas saja kalau sudah liburan nanti. Akan kuteror dia sampai dia selalu bermimpi buruk tiap malam! Akan kurobek dadanya dan kukeluarkan jantungnya. Akan kucabik-cabik wajahnya dan kuperas—"

"Umm, sudahlah. Tenangkan dirimu..." Scorpius agak bergidik juga mendengar rencana Rose yang dia lontarkan dengan berapi-api.

Scorpius menggaruk-garuk belakang tengkuknya. "Umm, jadi... Rose—boleh kupanggil itu?" Rose mengangguk. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah punya teman, maksudku, pasangan untuk ke Pesta Dansa Natal?"

Rose mengangkat alisnya, ekspresi kesal masih terpasang di wajahnya. "Belum. Memangnya kenapa? Kau mau mengajakku?" jawab Rose sebal.

"Ya! Maksudku tidak! Maksudku ya! Oh ya ampun, maksudku, aku juga belum punya pasangan. Jadi... apa kau mau pergi denganku?" Scorpius menaik-turunkan alisnya, yang membuat rose agak jijik.

Rose pura-pura berpikir sambil mengelus-elus dagunya. "Hmm... boleh saja. Asal kau bisa mendapatkan foto itu dari James. Selamat berjuang!" Rose berbalik ke meja Gryffindor, tapi dia menoleh lagi di tengah jalan. "Oh, dan asal kau tahu saja, James lebih licik dari yang kau kira. Kurasa kalau kau yang minta, 30 Galleon saja takkan cukup," dan dia kembali berjalan ke meja panjang Gryffindor untuk makan malamnya yang sudah terlambat.

* * *

**Epilog**

_Seminggu kemudian_

"Jadi, Scorp. Kau sudah dapat fotonya?" tanya Rose setengah berbisik karena mereka sedang ada di perpustakaan.

Scorpius menyeringai dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jubahnya. Foto itu.

"Nah, bagus. Sekarang berikan padaku. Biar kubakar di perapian nanti," Rose menyodorkan tangannya.

"Eh, tidak bisa. Foto ini sekarang milikku, karena aku yang membelinya," seringai Scorpius bertambah lebar.

Wajah Rose memerah, "Kenapa begitu? Cepat berikan padaku."

"Tidak bisa, foto ini cukup mahal—well, tidak juga sih menurutku—karena aku sudah memberikan 30 Galleon-ku, dan sekantong kacang Bertie Bott pada James. Dia bilang harganya beda kalau aku yang minta. Tiga puluh Galleon hanya berlaku untukmu."

"Itu saja yang dia minta?"

"Sebentar, biar kuingat-ingat. Tidak. Dia minta Cokelat Kodok juga, lalu nougat, macam-macam permen dari Honeydukes : Permen Karet Tiup Drooble, Fizzing Whizzbees, Benang Gigi Segar Rasa Mint, Cuka Meletup, Merica Setan, Pepermin Kodok, Permen Pena Bulu, permen kelapa merah muda bening, toffee besar warna madu, Siput Jelly—" Scorpius menghitungnya satu persatu dengan jari tangannya.

"Ya, ya, sudah cukup. Kurasa kau boleh menyimpan foto itu," potong Rose, memutar bola matanya atas kelakuan sepupunya itu.

"Oh, dan dia juga minta beberapa barang lelucon Zonko..."

"Kubilang cukup, Scorp," potong Rose. "Tidakkah kau pikir itu pemerasan? Maksudku, lihatlah. Dia minta barang sebanyak itu. Dan kau dengan gampangnya memberikan semuanya. Nanti jadi kebiasaan."

"Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu, Rose. Paling tidak aku telah memberikan stok makanan untuk liburan nanti. Karena mungkin aku akan jadi sering main ke rumah Potter bersaudara selama liburan," Scorpius nyengir. "Lalu pesta dansanya bagaimana?"

"Oh, kejutan. Jadi sekarang kau berteman dengan mereka ya?" Rose melirik Scorpius yang wajahnya mengatakan kau-sudah-janji-mau-pergi-denganku. "Yeah, kuharap kau bukan tipe orang yang suka terlambat. Karena aku tidak akan suka menunggu terlalu lama."

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N :** Pendek? Saya tahu :D. Klise? Ya, saya juga tahu. Dan fic ini terinspirasi dari fic Dramione yang pernah saya baca, tapi lupa judulnya ==a. Tentang mistletoe juga. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal mistletoe, kayaknya udah bejibun fic tentang daun yang satu ini ya? Tapi tak apalah.

Dan setelah saya baca lagi, kayaknya nggak ada romance-nya sama sekali. Hehehe, maaf. Lalu untuk adegan ciuman itu, kayaknya gak bisa dibilang ciuman ya? Haha, maaf lagi. Soalnya saya malah jadi bingung sendiri gimana nulis adegan kissingnya, nggak bisa nemu kata-kata yang cukup mewakili soalnya :P. Dan diakhiri dengan ending yang gaje... *sigh

Dan saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk :

**Chellesmere,** isabela granger, **HogGirl,** Ao n Ai, **blackmudblood,** Cherry Orihara, **cleopatradramione,** Rissa 'Uchiha, **draconiandevil18,**RainyGlassWorld, **ic21,** puttri, **valentina14,** Dramione fc, **Athena Blackblue,** hanaka of nadeshiko, **Goldfawkes,** kuraishi cha22dhen,**rahmarta,**gitaoutofmelody, **hire nagawa,** Marionn, **Key is my name,** gieyoungkyu, **Kumiko Fukushima,** abnizia, **punyukichi**

Terima kasih untuk review-nya ^^

Dan saya mau mengucapkan Selamat Natal, bagi anda yang merayakan ^_^

Thanks for reading.

Mind to review?

Mau kritik, saran juga boleh. Akan saya terima.


End file.
